Open Your Heart To Me
by HarryPotterGrl100
Summary: Cal finds Rose on the Carpathia, horribly sick. He takes her home to care for her, still in love with her, but will Rose eventually return his feelings for her? *WARNING*...NOT a "Jack Lives" story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So yes, unlike most _Titanic _fans, I believe that CAL DID LOVE ROSE, AND I AM A CAL FAN first and foremost lol. ;) He wasn't perfect, but she definitely wasn't. Also the movie demonizes him too much. Cal/Rose would have been a much better pairing, at least I think so. I hope this doesn't put people off, I still like the movie, but not for the reasons most people like it. Anyway, first fanfic, and so excited for it in 3D. :D (Or just Cal. ;) ) I hope you review!

Rose was trembling like a leaf, crying and oblivious to the world around her. She wanted Jack. She didn't know who she was, what she was doing or even what had happened. All she knew was that she had just spent the entire night in freezing cold, and felt like she was dying.

Suddenly though, she felt warm arms around her and somebody was talking to her soothingly, just holding her and even gently kissing her head and stroking her hair over and over again as though trying to see if she was still alive. Rose didn't even care who it was, and it felt nice. Suddenly, she felt exhaustion overcome her and she felt herself being lifted up in strong, masculine arms, rushing for a doctor.

"_Sir I don't think you'll find any of your people down here…it's all steerage."_

Cal was beside himself. Here he had thought that she had to have died, that he had lost her...and yet here she was. Already he regretted all he had done to her, but he still couldn't help himself. Despite himself, his father's abusive nature had taken over him on this trip, and besides, she had hurt him in the worst ways possible, but no worse than he had done back to her. Despite it all, despite her betrayal, he still loved her. Holding her, stroking her, giving her comfort, it made his shallow life worth living.

"You're precious to me, darling. Sweet Pea, please, stop crying, it'll be alright." He felt helpless.

Suddenly though, he felt something change in Rose...she fainted. Hastily picking her up in his arms without the slightest effort, he hastily ran. "DOCTOR! I NEED A DOCTOR!"

* * *

><p>"She is in a horrible bout of shock, Mr. Hockley, but in a great deal of time, she should heal. I would consider yourself lucky, not many could have survived what she went through. But I should warn you, with her condition, the odds could turn at any time."<p>

Cal eyed the man coldly. Did he not think he wasn't grateful, that he wouldn't have cared if God forbid he would have lost her...and insinuating that she could still die...

Suddenly seeing Rose stir slightly, Cal forgot his anger. "Rose?" he said, stroking her hair.

"I'll leave you two alone now," the doctor said, leaving.

Cal barely heard him. Lovejoy had died, and he could hardly process that he would have to tell Rose about her mother's passing. He knew they had never been close, but...

The boat Ruth had been moved to had been made more fragile than people realized, seeing as it had brushed against something when it had been lowered. Nobody had noticed at first, but soon water had been pouring in the early hours of the morning. All passengers had died.

She was all she had left in this world. Not his abusive bastard of a father, not his poor deceased mother, not Ruth, not Lovejoy, not anybody...just her. Watching her sleep, he grew concerned at how pale she was.

Kissing her cold fingers, he silently vowed he would make everything up to her tenfold. She still looked like an angel to him. An angel near death. Tears reaching his eyes, he soon realized that she would never forgive him, never love him. Her actions on Titanic had been enough, and even before then. But he would still try. Try even though his heart was broken.

Soon enough, Cal was back on his wide sprawling Philadelphia estate, with Rose as his only guest. He cared for her tenderly, watching over her, holding her hands, reading to her when he wasn't sure she could hear.

The unimaginable bastard had a heart, it seemed.

He hired the best doctors, sparing no expense. He left strict instructions for her well-being and care, becoming angry when they weren't followed to the best ability.

However, through it all, he could feel how his heart pounded with fear everyday. She could still die. Anytime.

However, as if in a dream, a month more passed, and Rose woke up. Cal was beside himself with joy, trying not to flinch at the look of pain and disgust in her eyes. Loathing. Her raspy insinuations that she wanted to leave, that she would rather die than be there with him...

* * *

><p>Rose suddenly screamed. "HELP ME!" She was drowning. So much cold water, so much pain. Dead bodies, frozen in the frigid night...their lifeless eyes staring...screams as people silently died...<p>

Flailing her arms, she suddenly woke up, and to her relief, found that she was safe in a warm bed. Suddenly...no. No! She hastily sat up, then held her head as it spun, she was so lightheaded.

No! The...the bastard had found her! How? _How?_

With vivid speed, she recalled those arms, that voice, those lips on the Carpathia...him! She had allowed herself to be held by that bastard!

Oh god, oh god...no. She would not stand for it.

She hastily jumped out of bed, but screamed as she fell to the floor like a rag doll. Suddenly the door burst open and Cal thundered in, exclaiming.

"Oh my goodness, Rose! Sweet Pea, you're awake!"

He tenderly scooped her up in his arms, setting her back on the bed. "I'll get the doctor!"

* * *

><p>Rose was full of bitter venom. The doctor had said she was in no condition to leave, and would have to stay there until she healed. It could be months, he had said.<p>

And she was sure Cal would never let her out of his sight.

As she cried bitterly into her pillow, she wished she had died as well. Anything was better than this! She was sobbing as she remembered Jack. Life had been heaven for three straight days with him! And now...

Finally she sat up, wiping her eyes bitterly.

Fine. If she was to be Cal's prisoner, she would make life hell for him.

It killed her that she knew the doctor was right...she really was in no position to leave.

* * *

><p>And so life began. Rose making bitter, short replies to Cal, making cutting remarks, gaining satisfaction everytime his smile faltered, became pained. The news about her mother barely affected her...more like ripping off a bandage. Raw. She had been shocked, even cried a few tears. But soon that was it. She was in pain. He was in pain.<p>

Finally one day, the calm before the storm broke.

They were having tea in the parlor. Rose eyeing him bitterly, she saw as he sat smiling down at his cup.

She had had a lot of time to think about her situation, and him. If he felt the need to hold her prisoner she at least deserved answers.

And so she asked the question that had been plaguing her everyday...what would have happened if he would not have been interrupted the day he had hit her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was angry. She was delirious with anger. Rage. "So Cal, what else would you have done if we had not been interrupted after you called me a slut and slapped me, maybe deservedly so for the former. What, would you have torn my clothes off and forced yourself on me?"

She looked at Cal just as she saw the instant hurt cross his face. "R-ose, I-I know I deserve all your anger and scorn, but-my god! MY GOD! You-you actually think I would have raped you? Raped you? What, I'm that much of a heartless monster to you that I would have no choice but to-to-rip your clothes off and _have_ my_way_ with you; take your-maidenhead?" Rose noticed he was blushing. Strange. He was embarrassed.

But also hurt. "I'll say it again Rose: I love you! I always have, and I know it was wrong of me to call you a slut, yell at you that day at breakfast and hit you. I know it! It hurt me too! But seeing you with HIM just made me snap! And besides, I know it's a poor excuse, but if you ever knew what my father was capable of with a belt when I was a boy,-" wincing at the last part. Rose was shocked. She never knew about that.

"-And besides, how would you react if your precious Jack was in love with another woman, and left you for her? Huh? It wouldn't feel so good, would it? And oh don't deny it! If you only knew how insane you make me feel, insane with love for you! I have never felt like this about any woman before, and I doubt I ever will! And everything I did for you was never enough! Every kiss, every flower, every attempt at intimacy, every attempt for you to at least talk to me! It was never, ever enough! But yet, I still tried. In my shallow, shallow heart, I tried," he said, laughing bitterly.

"I thought maybe one day, she will. Love me. Talk to me. At least even look at me! And you can't say I never tried with you! I gave you my heart, and you broke it to pieces! Little, tiny, shallow pieces! I always asked your opinion, where you wanted to go, what play you wanted to see! It didn't matter to me, as long as I was with you. But yet, nothing. Nothing but your quiet scorn.

"And yet, you still feel I'm a monster who wanted to possess you! I bet you never knew I knew you wanted to ride a horse with both legs, did you? That you want to become an actress, nothing major, just a little for fun? That you want to ride in an airplane someday? That your favorite color is blue, the same as your eyes? That you fell off your horse when you were five and instead of being worried about you, your mother was more worried about your dress being ruined? Yes, Rose, I know a lot about you. More than you think. And the sad part is, I gleaned this all from Trudy, your mother, even your governess! But _never_ you, because I know you'd rather die than have a simple pleasant conversation with me.

"But oh, Cal is just a big bad monster that cares about nobody but himself! What does he know about love? Yes, he's just an unimaginable BASTARD!" Rose winced as she recalled her harsh words to him on the night of the sinking.

"And Rose, I would have thought that you would have at least acknowledged my love, my feelings for you! You never did! I did a lot of horrible things to you on that damned voyage, but one thing you can honestly NOT say is that I cheated on you! I never would have done that! Ever! I remember everything about you, that yellow dress you wore when we went to the horse races, your smile when you fed the ponies. Oh, how lovely you looked in that sunlight, lovelier than all the wildflowers in the world. It killed me, somehow, that you showed more affection to animals than to me, yet it was still beautiful and haunting to me.

"And when I did show you affection, it was never enough! We get to Titanic, I'd planned this trip painstakingly for you, and you say it's no bigger than the Mauritania! I bought you those damned finger paintings of your's because I knew they would make you happy, not because I wanted them! I-I tried showing my affections for you and hoped that you would return those feelings for me the day we were on the ship, but you just stand there and look at yourself in the mirror like I'm some Grim Reaper of Death as I kissed you and held you in my arms! I was in heaven, you were in hell, it seems. I gave you that necklace, my heart, bought it especially for you, and yet you can't even look me in the eye and earnestly smile at me! And oh, of course, you gave me that scathing note that ripped my heart even further in shreds, and showed him more affection in three short days than you had ever shown me in a whole year!

"I hated him, Rose. I was jealous and insane, and I hated him. He was taking away the most important thing in my life, and I snapped. But honestly, why? Why even bother? You hate me, you always have, despite my best efforts. In fact, I wouldn't wager you'd rather I have died on that ship instead of him. Then you'd finally be free, wouldn't you?" Cal was laughing anew, bitterly.

Rose was speechless. She honestly felt terrible! She-she-she'd known she had always been aloof with Cal, but-

"I thought so." Cal walked out of the parlor, leaving Rose standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I will try and update more frequently. And BTW, any Titanic fans, go see it in 3D. It was amazing, and I want to see it again, it was so good. The picture quality was awesome! And Cal was so hot. :) Anyway, go see it!

As the day passed, Rose had honestly been staying shut up in her room, not even wanting to come out. She didn't deserve to. All this time, she realized, while Cal had certainly been at fault too for what had happened on Titanic, that she had also been at fault, yet blamed him for everything. And she couldn't believe how she, Miss Feminist Extraordinaire, someone who had always so prided herself on her ready, able mind, could have been so dense. Thinking back, Cal really HAD loved her. Did love her. Loved her even though she had been so nasty to him. Long-lost memories came back to her as she recalled every lavish gift, calling her sweet pea, his one chosen term of endearment that really was incredibly sweet now that she thought about it; how he actually DID call her by her given name, Rose, instead of using silly terms like "girl" and "woman" like some men she knew in their upper-class circle that called their fiancees that. That small, indiscernible flicker that she had always seen in his eyes whenever he held her like that day they had boarded Titanic and they were in her room together, how tender he had been. And those words, the way he had gazed at her: "Oh, open your heart to me, Rose."

She had always said in her head Cal was arrogant, rude, conceited, not like her.

But was he really? Yes, he certainly could be arrogant sometimes, and rude, yes, but she had never gotten to know him. Truly know him. Every attempt in his end at conversation usually fell flat with her. She chided herself. Not that she thought looks were everything, but she had always found him extremely handsome. Not that she ever would freely admit it. Could she love Cal? Could she? If they put aside all of their past differences, really got to know each other over time, could she? Considering all he had done? All she had done? And the answer was yes. Deep down, she knew. Long ago, she would have laughed outright at the notion of her growing old and making lots of babies with anyone but Jack, the name bringing tears to her eyes. Jack! God she wanted him, wanted him more than anything. She still loved him, would always love him. He was her first love. He would have been her future. But now, she knew that she still could have happiness. With Cal. And with that, she smiled to herself and lay down to rest.

Rose woke up, refreshed. She put on her white rose colored dress and prepared herself for dinner, arranging her hair so that it fell in long red waves across her shoulders. She knew she had a lot of apologizing to do, but she was ready. She and Cal had a lot of things to air out, but she knew they could. Taking one last glance in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance, she took a deep breath, ignoring the flutterings in her stomach, and walked downstairs.

Stunned, she realized Cal was nowhere to be seen. It was now night. She could hear the wind whistling around the house. The table was all set for dinner. She asked Mrs. Philips, a white-haired old woman, one of Cal's servants, where Cal was.

"Oh, Miss Dewitt Bukater, he haven't been seen all day! Would you like dinner?"

"Oh, no, I'll just wait for him. Thank you." Rose smiled and turned, her expression falling.

Where could he be?

Resolving to find him, she steadfastly threw on a shawl and marched outdoors and went around the entire estate, looking intently. She looked for what seemed hours until she came upon a dreadful sight.

There, illuminated by the light of the porch overhead, was Cal, drinking a humongous bottle of liquor. Two more decidedly empty bottles lay smashed at his feet, and his right hand was bloody, swollen, and full of broken glass. He was resting that on his lap.

Tears coming to her eyes, she timidly walked forward and said, "Cal?"

He turned towards her, at first surprised, a flicker of a smile coming to his face, before being replaced by a bitter smirk, looking back forward, away from her. "What do you want, Rose?"

She was surprised his speech wasn't slurred. Ah. So he held his alcohol well.

Ignoring that, she rushed over and sat down beside him and hastily reached for his injured hand, beginning to tenderly pick the glass out of it. "Oh, Cal, you're hurt!"

He smirked at her again. "Rose, I'm not Jack. So there's no need to pretend you care."

Rose tried not to feel hurt by that. "Oh, Cal, p-please. I-I-oh, I feel terrible. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. All this time, I-Cal, please, put the alcohol down. For me."

Cal eyed her, but to her immense relief, he did.

"You could have killed yourself," furious at him, yet caring for him.

Cal started laughing. "Oh, Rose, darling, a bit over-dramatic for me. I was only trying to drink myself into a -what's the word I'm looking for-ah, inebriated state of unconsciousness that would slowly shut down my vital organs and render me as good as dead. But not kill myself, surely."

Rose glared at him. "Cal, that's not funny." She could smell the alcohol strongly, especially his breath.

"Goodness, what did you do to yourself? Here, turn your hand a bit."

Cal eyed her slyly. "You've no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that," he said, winking at her.

Rose blushed, averting her eyes, and Cal laughed to see her so flustered. It was adorable.

"Must you make everything so sexual?"

"I'm rather drunk right now, darling," he said, winking at her again, causing her to blush anew.

After awhile, Rose chanced a good long look at him. His hair was loose and disheveled, and his clothes, a long dark blue robe and pajamas, were all wrinkled. There was a rather large red nick on his cheek where it looked like he had cut himself shaving. She tenderly touched it, noting just how very soft his cheek was. He eyed her again, serious this time.

Rose gulped and closed her eyes. "Cal, I-I wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything. I-I never meant to hurt you, now, after all that I-Cal, I am truly sorry for everything. I know that you-l-love me and that I was a spoiled little brat who never really gave you a chance. I only saw the surface of things. And as far as Jack is concerned, I did love him, but I only-I'm sorry. I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry. You weren't entirely innocent, but I was also at fault, on Titanic, that is. I only-could we try again? Take things slow, become friends, and then maybe something more? I-I know it will take work, but I'm willing to try."

Cal eyed her, still. She was nervous. "You-Rose, you really actually mean that?"

Rose nodded. "I do. I do. Cal, I never really got to know you. That was part of our problem. We were forced together so fast, and I just-there was so much pressure put on me, I just-"

Cal reached over and gently put his hand over her lips. Rose stared at him, seeing the lust, the love, in his eyes. The remorse. "Rose, I-I can't even begin to say how sorry I am. I-I really hate myself for all that I did to you. Calling you such a horrible name, and laying my hand on you. Yelling at you, framing and trying to kill-him. I hate myself Rose. I really do. I was-I was no better than my father." Even now she could see the tears in his brown eyes.

She laid a comforting hand on his head, and he brushed her off. "No. No, Rose, I need to say-"

Rose stopped him. "Cal, you already have. That's all in the past now."

Cal looked at her, smiling slightly, as if daring to hope. "YOU-so you do want to stay with me? After how horrible I was? You want to stay with the unimaginable bastard?"

They both laughed.

Rose smiled. "Yes, Cal. I do. I just-I've realized now that you are far more than meets the eye." Rose could smell his scent, that sweet, masculine scent. Realizing she was leaning entirely too close, she blushed and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her.

Feeling embarrassed, Rose tried to softly protest. 'Cal-I-"

Gently putting her head on his shoulder, he looked tenderly down at her and said, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

"Rose, I swear, I will try my hardest. I am willing to be different, this time. I really will."

Rose smiled. "As will I. Now let me please fix your poor hand."

Cal smiled indulgently at her. "As you wish, mi'lady."

She tenderly took out her handkerchief and blotted up the blood, tying it gently and painstakingly around it. His fist closed around it. "So, are you giving me your favor now?" he teased.

Rose playfully hit him. "Maybe, but if you like I can just take it back and your hand can get infected and they can just cut it off."

Cal smiled. A genuine smile that went straight to her heart. "Rose is displeased. What to do?"

She rolled her eyes. So the man did have humor.

She shivered. The air was just so cold. He tenderly moved her closer to him and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her lush against his warm, fit body. And there they sat, just enjoying each other's company.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I will try and update more frequently. And BTW, any Titanic fans, go see it in 3D. It was amazing, and I want to see it again, it was so good. The picture quality was awesome! And Cal was so hot. :) Anyway, go see it!

As the day passed, Rose had honestly been staying shut up in her room, not even wanting to come out. She didn't deserve to. All this time, she realized, while Cal had certainly been at fault too for what had happened on Titanic, that she had also been at fault, yet blamed him for everything. And she couldn't believe how she, Miss Feminist Extraordinaire, someone who had always so prided herself on her ready, able mind, could have been so dense. Thinking back, Cal really HAD loved her. Did love her. Loved her even though she had been so nasty to him. Long-lost memories came back to her as she recalled every lavish gift, calling her sweet pea, his one chosen term of endearment that really was incredibly sweet now that she thought about it; how he actually DID call her by her given name, Rose, instead of using silly terms like "girl" and "woman" like some men she knew in their upper-class circle that called their fiancees that. That small, indiscernible flicker that she had always seen in his eyes whenever he held her like that day they had boarded Titanic and they were in her room together, how tender he had been. And those words, the way he had gazed at her: "Oh, open your heart to me, Rose."

She had always said in her head Cal was arrogant, rude, conceited, not like her.

But was he really? Yes, he certainly could be arrogant sometimes, and rude, yes, but she had never gotten to know him. Truly know him. Every attempt in his end at conversation usually fell flat with her. She chided herself. Not that she thought looks were everything, but she had always found him extremely handsome. Not that she ever would freely admit it. Could she love Cal? Could she? If they put aside all of their past differences, really got to know each other over time, could she? Considering all he had done? All she had done? And the answer was yes. Deep down, she knew. Long ago, she would have laughed outright at the notion of her growing old and making lots of babies with anyone but Jack, the name bringing tears to her eyes. Jack! God she wanted him, wanted him more than anything. She still loved him, would always love him. He was her first love. He would have been her future. But now, she knew that she still could have happiness. With Cal. And with that, she smiled to herself and lay down to rest.

Rose woke up, refreshed. She put on her white rose colored dress and prepared herself for dinner, arranging her hair so that it fell in long red waves across her shoulders. She knew she had a lot of apologizing to do, but she was ready. She and Cal had a lot of things to air out, but she knew they could. Taking one last glance in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance, she took a deep breath, ignoring the flutterings in her stomach, and walked downstairs.

Stunned, she realized Cal was nowhere to be seen. It was now night. She could hear the wind whistling around the house. The table was all set for dinner. She asked Mrs. Philips, a white-haired old woman, one of Cal's servants, where Cal was.

"Oh, Miss Dewitt Bukater, he haven't been seen all day! Would you like dinner?"

"Oh, no, I'll just wait for him. Thank you." Rose smiled and turned, her expression falling.

Where could he be?

Resolving to find him, she steadfastly threw on a shawl and marched outdoors and went around the entire estate, looking intently. She looked for what seemed hours until she came upon a dreadful sight.

There, illuminated by the light of the porch overhead, was Cal, drinking a humongous bottle of liquor. Two more decidedly empty bottles lay smashed at his feet, and his right hand was bloody, swollen, and full of broken glass. He was resting that on his lap.

Tears coming to her eyes, she timidly walked forward and said, "Cal?"

He turned towards her, at first surprised, a flicker of a smile coming to his face, before being replaced by a bitter smirk, looking back forward, away from her. "What do you want, Rose?"

She was surprised his speech wasn't slurred. Ah. So he held his alcohol well.

Ignoring that, she rushed over and sat down beside him and hastily reached for his injured hand, beginning to tenderly pick the glass out of it. "Oh, Cal, you're hurt!"

He smirked at her again. "Rose, I'm not Jack. So there's no need to pretend you care."

Rose tried not to feel hurt by that. "Oh, Cal, p-please. I-I-oh, I feel terrible. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. All this time, I-Cal, please, put the alcohol down. For me."

Cal eyed her, but to her immense relief, he did.

"You could have killed yourself," furious at him, yet caring for him.

Cal started laughing. "Oh, Rose, darling, a bit over-dramatic for me. I was only trying to drink myself into a -what's the word I'm looking for-ah, inebriated state of unconsciousness that would slowly shut down my vital organs and render me as good as dead. But not kill myself, surely."

Rose glared at him. "Cal, that's not funny." She could smell the alcohol strongly, especially his breath.

"Goodness, what did you do to yourself? Here, turn your hand a bit."

Cal eyed her slyly. "You've no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that," he said, winking at her.

Rose blushed, averting her eyes, and Cal laughed to see her so flustered. It was adorable.

"Must you make everything so sexual?"

"I'm rather drunk right now, darling," he said, winking at her again, causing her to blush anew.

After awhile, Rose chanced a good long look at him. His hair was loose and disheveled, and his clothes, a long dark blue robe and pajamas, were all wrinkled. There was a rather large red nick on his cheek where it looked like he had cut himself shaving. She tenderly touched it, noting just how very soft his cheek was. He eyed her again, serious this time.

Rose gulped and closed her eyes. "Cal, I-I wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything. I-I never meant to hurt you, now, after all that I-Cal, I am truly sorry for everything. I know that you-l-love me and that I was a spoiled little brat who never really gave you a chance. I only saw the surface of things. And as far as Jack is concerned, I did love him, but I only-I'm sorry. I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry. You weren't entirely innocent, but I was also at fault, on Titanic, that is. I only-could we try again? Take things slow, become friends, and then maybe something more? I-I know it will take work, but I'm willing to try."

Cal eyed her, still. She was nervous. "You-Rose, you really actually mean that?"

Rose nodded. "I do. I do. Cal, I never really got to know you. That was part of our problem. We were forced together so fast, and I just-there was so much pressure put on me, I just-"

Cal reached over and gently put his hand over her lips. Rose stared at him, seeing the lust, the love, in his eyes. The remorse. "Rose, I-I can't even begin to say how sorry I am. I-I really hate myself for all that I did to you. Calling you such a horrible name, and laying my hand on you. Yelling at you, framing and trying to kill-him. I hate myself Rose. I really do. I was-I was no better than my father." Even now she could see the tears in his brown eyes.

She laid a comforting hand on his head, and he brushed her off. "No. No, Rose, I need to say-"

Rose stopped him. "Cal, you already have. That's all in the past now."

Cal looked at her, smiling slightly, as if daring to hope. "YOU-so you do want to stay with me? After how horrible I was? You want to stay with the unimaginable bastard?"

They both laughed.

Rose smiled. "Yes, Cal. I do. I just-I've realized now that you are far more than meets the eye." Rose could smell his scent, that sweet, masculine scent. Realizing she was leaning entirely too close, she blushed and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her.

Feeling embarrassed, Rose tried to softly protest. 'Cal-I-"

Gently putting her head on his shoulder, he looked tenderly down at her and said, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

"Rose, I swear, I will try my hardest. I am willing to be different, this time. I really will."

Rose smiled. "As will I. Now let me please fix your poor hand."

Cal smiled indulgently at her. "As you wish, mi'lady."

She tenderly took out her handkerchief and blotted up the blood, tying it gently and painstakingly around it. His fist closed around it. "So, are you giving me your favor now?" he teased.

Rose playfully hit him. "Maybe, but if you like I can just take it back and your hand can get infected and they can just cut it off."

Cal smiled. A genuine smile that went straight to her heart. "Rose is displeased. What to do?"

She rolled her eyes. So the man did have humor.

She shivered. The air was just so cold. He tenderly moved her closer to him and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her lush against his warm, fit body. And there they sat, just enjoying each other's company.


	5. Chapter 5

After dressing herself, and composing herself, ready to greet the day, Rose went downstairs, smiling at the thought of seeing Cal.

Upon reaching the parlor, where they had most of their meals alone together, Rose was disappointed he wasn't there yet.

No matter. Frowning, she went over to the bookshelf and browsed at the many volumes it offered her. Bored, she scanned over them hastily. Most of them she had read already. Twice.

However, suddenly, she let out a scream as she felt two warm hands on her back. Gasping, she turned and met the smiling face of Cal.

Her dismay turning to slight laughter, she let out a breathless laugh. "Don't do that!" she said, playfully hitting him. "You know I hate to be snuck up on!"

He laughed softly. "I'm sorry, Rose, but I just couldn't resist. Forgive me."

She curtsied to him playfully. "Alright, you're forgiven…this time, Hockley. But just know that now you'll have something coming to you."

He smiled. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Their meal arriving, Rose was about to sit down, when Cal hastily went over to her and pulled her chair out for her. "Allow me."

She smiled. "Why, aren't we just the proper first-class man?"

He smiled. "Well, seeing as that was drilled into me since I was five, no, four, actually, I actually am quite glad I remembered. And besides…no gentleman lets a lady seat herself. That's just not proper…"

Rose laughed. Becoming restless, she tapped her nails on her ivory plate, looking out the window, becoming awe-struck at the scarlet world the outdoors had become.

Indeed, autumn was here, and Rose was restless to explore all of those trails in the backyard.

Freedom with Cal was also something she was discovering she could still have.

Noticing her vacant expression, Cal couldn't stop staring at her himself, though he was awed by her beauty. But he had to admit that she looked adorable staring like that.

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, Cal smiled and gently nudged her. "Rose? Is there something interesting outdoors?"

Rose smiled, blushing a bit. She just had to convince him…her health wasn't a problem….doctors were overrated…

"Cal?" She batted her eyelashes at him playfully.

Cal turned more towards her more. "Yes?"

"Well…you see…it's such a nice fall day out, and I was…hopeful…that maybe you and I could go explore some of those trails you have in your backyard? They go through the woods…we could maybe have a picnic packed for us. What do you think?"

She looked so hopeful, Cal wanted to say yes. He did. But her illness…what if she took a turn for the worse? She still wasn't completely healed…she still had a bit of a cough, though faint.

Taking her hands in his, he spoke. "Darling, I'd be more than happy to, but couldn't that wait until you're completely healed? I would never forgive myself if you relapsed…"

Rose groaned. "Cal, please! I feel completely fine now, and besides, that doctor you have hired gives me so much medicine, I feel loopy all of the time. Please? It couldn't hurt. I'll be sure to put on a nice warm cloak, and have gloves, and….please?"

Cal stared at her, his resolve breaking. Smiling, he rolled his eyes and spoke the magic word. "Alright."

Her answering squeal was his reward. "Oh, thank you so much! This will be so much fun!" She ran out of the room to have Mrs. Philips prepare a picnic lunch for the two of them, but no sooner had she left then she swooped back in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mrs. Philips!" He could hear her running all the way down the hall.

He couldn't stop smiling as he touched the spot where her lips had been just mere moments ago. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. She had never done that, even when they were engaged. If he couldn't have her heart, at least he could have her friendship…though his heart still beat a frantic beat around her that wasn't friendship at all.

Half an hour later, Rose put the finishing touches on her hair. Her hair was loose, done in a half up, half down style, and she had on a warm, red cloak that perfectly complimented her hair. She had red wool gloves, and even a hat.

Practically running downstairs, she started a bit as she saw Cal waiting for her by the door. Her heart literally skipped as she took in his appearance. He was dressed in a pair of gray dress pants, combined with a handsome pair of black boots, and a brown jacket. She observed he had a black turtleneck on underneath. It only made his darkly entrancing eyes sparkle even more. His hair was down, loose and gel-free as she liked it, and he looked utterly handsome.

He held the basket. As she drew ever closer to him, she could smell his familiar aftershave. _Goodness did he smell good… _

Blushing, cursing herself for being so obvious, at least in her mind, she smiled. "Ready?"

She had to laugh inwardly as he took in her appearance. He looked like he had been shocked. "Certainly, mi'lady."

He offered her his arm, and she graciously accepted.

Upon stepping outdoors, Rose gasped at how gray and cold it was. Cal started. "Rose, darling, is something wrong?'"

"N-no. It's just—goodness, it's so cold. I hadn't realized."

"Do you wish to go back? We could always do this another day."

Rose shook her head furiously. "No. God no. I just haven't been outside recently."

"Alright."

And from then on, Rose almost forgot the cold. She and Cal spent a glorious afternoon outdoors, just them and the elements.

As they were finishing their picnic, Rose observed that Cal looked sad. "Cal, is something wrong?"

Cal smiled at her, albeit sadly. "I apologize, darling. It's just…goodness, listen to me…"

Rose scooted closer to him on the blanket. "Cal, you can tell me."

Cal smiled at her, almost forgetting why he was sad in the first place. Almost. _Would she ever love him the way he loved her? The way she had loved Dawson? Would she just leave after becoming fully healed? He honestly wouldn't blame her if she came to her senses...no matter how much it would hurt him…._

"Forgive me. It's just…why really, it's nothing."

Still not convinced, Rose decided to just let it rest. "Alright."

After spending many moments in silence, Rose suddenly grew playful. "Up for a little race, Hockley?"

His bemused expression made her laugh. "Race? Whatever do you mean, dar-?"

She messed up his hair and steadfastly set off for the woods. "Bet you can't catch me. You're not that strong and tough of a man after all, I suppose," she teased.

That was it. Cal started grinning and quickly took off after her, chasing her up the labyrinthine path.

She squealed as she realized he was quickly catching up to her.

Almost touching her.

She put on more speed, just a bit, but he quickly caught her from behind.

Picking her up and spinning her around once before setting her back on her feet, she fell laughing into a pile of leaves.

Her fiery hair was spread out behind her head, and she looked like a beautiful angel to him. He felt himself being pulled, as if by a magnet, down to the ground where she lay. His arms trapped her on both sides of her body.

Her blue eyes traced his dark ones as he looked at her. _God, how he wanted to make love to her._

"You're so beautiful, Rose," he said softly, cursing himself the moment the words were out of his mouth.

She blushed, hastily averting her eyes. She sat up slowly, still shy to look at him.

He still couldn't help himself. "You know, you really are adorable when you blush."

She blushed even further, and Cal gently reached over to lift some stray leaves out of her hair. Always those leaves.

She regarded him shyly, and then, suddenly, their lips united. It was magical, for both of them.

Rose pulled back first, blushing. "Oh goodness, Cal, I—I'm sorry. I—"

He smiled. "Rose darling, there's nothing to apologize for."

And there they stayed, just talking and enjoying each other's company.

Soon it grew dark. Rose shivered, and Cal gently removed his coat and wrapped it around her, gently encompassing her in its warmth. She smiled her thanks at him, and just knew, without a doubt, that she was falling for Caledon Hockley. Hard.

And with that, Rose and Cal walked back to the mansion, wrapped in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas, 1912.

Rose fussed with her corset as she pulled on her dress. It was the eve of Hockley Steel's annual Christmas party, and she was, truth be told, excited for it.

Cal was supposed to be there because, of course, he was the company head. He confessed to her that though it was fun, it grew tiresome after awhile. She knew that they would be judged, would be gossiped about behind every person's white gloves and champagne glasses. And the thought made her angry. However, she was determined to make the best of it.

Satisfied with her final appearance, she quickly raced downstairs and waited for Cal. Finally, he showed up, and she felt giddy at his walking down the stairs, fixing his cuffs on his tuxedo, almost oblivious to her presence.

Again, she caught herself marveling at how handsome he looked. He looked every bit as handsome as she remembered in a suit. His black hair was loose once again, much to her satisfaction, and his trim figure was perfectly molded in the suit. His eyes popped against the dark color of the fabric, and she could already imagine the scent of his cologne.

Suddenly feeling shy, she had no time to chicken out as he finally reached the bottom of the stairs and saw her. His face lit up in such a way that she couldn't help smiling back. He looked so handsome when he actually smiled.

"Hello, darling. You look beautiful!"

She smiled. "And you look very handsome, Mr. Hockley."

He smiled. "Well, shall we?"

He extended his arm to her, and she accepted.

Emerging from the car, Rose shivered at the frigid air. However, she had to admit that the hotel looked beautiful, all lit up at night, and the snow softly falling made for a very romantic setting.

Once Cal and Rose arrived, he led her to the ballroom, and there the party began.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I have to go over some things with Mr. Astor. Will you be alright for a few minutes?"

Rose smiled warmly at him. "Of course, Cal. You go on."

Before he left, Cal kissed her gloved hand, and as he walked away, he smiled at her before rounding the corner.

Bored, Rose already grew annoyed at the sight of a number of people whispering and looking pointedly at her. No doubt they had seen her and Cal's exchange, and were wondering why they were living out of wedlock, instead of married like they were supposed to be. Cal had given the excuse that Rose was too ill from the sinking, and that was why the marriage was postponed. However, Rose knew the real reason: He didn't want to pressure her into anything. As far as she knew, to him, there never would be a wedding... as long as the ball was in her court. Growing sad at the thought, Rose stopped and looked around.

Rose grew even more angry at the sight of a short, fat, far older man slinking up to her and looking decidedly drunk. He was looking at her like she was something to eat. Narrowing her eyes, Rose put on a fake smile and said, "Can I help you?"

He sneered. "In many ways."

Disgusted, she became angry, not caring that she was making a scene. "Get away from me, you-"

He grabbed her arm. She was already taller than he. The thought made her laugh. "Yes, just wondering if you are still with Mr. Hockley? Because you know, if you aren't, why don't you give me a chance-"

Rose pulled away from him roughly. "You pig! Get away from me. Yes I am, as a matter of fact, and sorry, I only make it a point to date men taller than me. Now if you'll excuse me-"

As she walked away, he became enraged, and chased after her and grabbed her arm. He began groping her and she slapped him.

"You bitch!" He smacked her across the face. The blow caught her off-guard.

It was just then that Cal arrived. She could hear many people gasping. Rose held her face, shocked.

Cal lost it. He roughly grabbed the man and began punching every inch of him he could reach, which wasn't hard. "You FILTH! What the hell do you think you're doing, you imbecile! Hitting her? Making advances on her when she clearly doesn't want any?"

The man was very rightly so becoming nothing but a bloody, bruised, pathetic mess.

However, Cal was caught unawares when the man, between punches, managed to punch him in the eye. Hard.

This caused Cal to stumble backwards. Rose ran over to him, horrified, and she could see that he had a black eye.

However, thankfully, police had finally arrived, and the man put in handcuffs. Cal stood up and marched over to him. "Charges, Mr. Hockley?"

"Yes! And, better yet, just escort him from the building and make sure he never sets foot near this party ever again. And you, if you EVER touch her again, I swear I will make your injuries now look like nothing but a scabbed knee!"

After he was gone, Rose knew everyone was looking at them, but she didn't care.

"Cal, are you alright? Oh goodness, I'm terribly sorry, I-"

Cal smiled at her. "Oh Rose, it's perfectly alright. I've had worse scrapes than this."

"But what I should be asking, is are you alright?"

Rose smiled. "Oh goodness, yes, I am. Just a little shaken, that's all."

He smiled, then grew angry. "I swear Rose, he will get his comeuppance soon. I swear-"

She soothed him. "Cal, it's alright. Truly."

Cal looked at her. "Would you like to get out of here?"

She smiled. "I would like nothing more."


	7. Chapter 7

Rose and Cal soon arrived home, but no sooner had they arrived inside, Cal instructed her to wait inside, and he ran out of the room and what sounded like out of the house.

Rose laughed as she heard Mrs. Philips exclaim. "Mr. Hockley! What in heaven's name happened to your eye?"

"Oh nothing but a simple misunderstanding, that's all."

Bewildered, Rose was startled as Cal thundered back inside and reached Rose again. "Now Rose, close your eyes. Please."

She laughed. "Whatever are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just close them. Now, follow me."

Rose's last view was the magnificent Christmas tree all golden, until Cal's warm hands gently touched her waist. She loved his hands...

Rose laughed softly. She could smell the kitchen, and then the parlor, and then...

"Open your eyes."

She did, and she gasped at what she saw. The entire room was covered in roses, and it was bathed in candlelight.

It was the most romantic thing she had ever seen.

"Cal! Did you do all of this?"

He winked at her. "Maybe. Now, my only regret is that we don't have any music, but no matter. And oh, before I forget.."

Here he reached into his breast pocket and extracted a single red rose.

"For you, darling."

Rose smiled.

"Now, for dinner, we will be having shrimp, and your favorite, lamb, and for dessert, a surprise."

Rose laughed. "Oh Cal, you're so romantic. I never knew!"

Suddenly she leaned in close to him and touched his eye. "I do think it was rather adorable for you to defend my honor like that."

He smiled. "Oh, please, Rose," he said softly. "You don't need to thank me."

She just leaned in close to him and kissed his cheek.

She didn't miss the look of happiness that crossed his eyes and face.

Soon, too soon, dinner arrived, and after that, Rose observed that Cal looked nervous.

She looked at him, and suddenly, after his eyes meeting hers, he grew courage.

He stood up and walked around to where she was sitting, and knelt down. On one knee. Rose was bewildered. No. He couldn't be...

He took her hands in his, and she didn't miss the look of pure love in his eyes, on his face as he gazed at her. "Rose, I know we aren't the conventional couple, and also that we already tried this, but I swear, the decision is entirely yours. I cannot tell you enough how sorry I was, about how I acted on Titanic, and I swear to you, I regret it everyday. I will never act that way again. I am in love with you beyond words, and you are the most intelligent, beautiful, sweet, fun, entertaining, adorable woman I have ever met. It would make me the happiest man in the world if you would give me this honor...so...Rose...will you marry me?"

Here he pulled out a magnificent engagement ring, much different than her first from him.

It was a silver stone, simple, yet incredibly beautiful. She observed that he knew, now, that she preferred subtle jewels to gaudy ones.

She looked at him, and she became lost in his eyes...

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Rose was speechless. A thousand thoughts swirled around in her head. More than anything, she wanted to say yes. She wanted to say yes and be done with it. However, that dark, brooding, cynical, snooty part of herself came back to taunt her, as if to give her doubts about being able to find happiness again after losing Jack.

_This was the man who had yelled at her and thrown the breakfast table away in a rage, reducing her to tears. _If she hadn't been so stuck up and full of herself, she would have known that he did it because he was hurt that she was cheating on him with Jack, without a care in the world to that fact. _This was the man who had slapped her and called her a slut. _People always said things and did things they didn't mean when hurt and heartbroken and angry and embarrassed. That was what he was then, in that moment. Had been. Damaged. She also didn't know all the details, but she knew his father, the last time she had met him when he was still alive, was a less than pleasant man. And besides, had she not seen that flinch right before he hit her? True, it was unacceptable what he had done, but she herself was no angel. He had simply been damaged and hurt and angry, and some personal demon inside of him had taken over him in that moment. She sometimes had thoughts of pulling her mother's hair out during some of their not-so-perfect mother-daughter moments, which happened frequently. _This was the man who had tried to frame Jack, and shot at him in a jealous rage. _Again, was he really in the best frame of mind after believing he was going to die on that frigid evening of April 14, so very long ago, as they all did? After losing the one person in his life whom he loved, and tried his very best, to please, but nothing ever seemed good enough for her? And the answer was no.

And she kept replaying how tender Cal really was. If he really was the monster she thought he was, he would have had them married and her rushed to the altar as soon as she was well enough to stand. But he didn't. He kept her in his home, when he really had every reason, every right, not to. He still loved the woman who had treated him like a piece of garbage their entire relationship. The one who cheated on him with a blonde-haired man after only knowing him for three short days, despite falling deeply in love with him. The one who spit in his face. The one who wished him dead in her head several times a day, especially on Titanic for coming in between her and Jack. The one who called him a bastard. And the one, and she flinched as she remembered what she had said, the one who said she would rather be another man's whore than his wife.

And too, she really did have deep feelings for Cal. And she remembered all the time they had spent together up until this moment: their talk when they had made up, how he had held her; their day in the park, how sweet he was, always ready to do what she wanted; how he had defended her against that oaf at the party; and, most of all, how romantic he had been, at this proposal. And in that moment, she knew she was in love with Cal, and knew that he was what she wanted, above anything. She could be free, and be with him. And she'd never know the pain of feeling nobody cared about her ever again.

To her bewilderment, she suddenly realized that Cal was sadly, dejectedly, closing up the black velvet jewelry box and looking embarrassed, and also, pained. In her thoughts, she had taken too long to answer, and he must have thought her silence a no.

"It-It's alright, darling. Forgive me for being such a fool. You don't—don't feel sorry, please. I know I had this coming-"

Finally, Rose came to her senses and spoke. "CAL! Whatever are you doing?"

He looked at her strangely. "What?"

"Cal! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry—but my answer isn't no! YES! YES! I'll marry you!" She started crying tears of happiness.

The broad smile on his face came back, and he suddenly flung the box on the table and embraced her. "Rose, I thought-please, don't ever scare me like that again! Oh my god, darling, don't ever do that again."

She started laughing, only half joking at what she said. "Well my goodness, get that ring and put it on my finger already Mr. Hockley, before I change my mind!"

He smiled, and slowly slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. Suddenly, the euphoria set in, and Cal picked her up and swung her around. She laughed, enjoying it. She loved the freedom of it all.

He set her down, and then tenderly kissed her cheek. "I love you, Rose Dewitt-Bukater."

She smiled, blushing. "Well, I _suppose _I love you, Mr. Hockley..."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "That was the wrong answer."

She squealed and ran out of the room as fast as she could as he chased her, laughing all the while.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose and Cal, spent, happily stayed up the entire evening in the darkened living room in front of the fire. It was an entirely happy mode of delirium.

"Cal, when we're married, can we go on adventures together? You know, I've always wanted to go to Santa Monica, spend a day at the pier, ride the roller-coaster until we throw up..."

He gave her a weird look, amused all the same. "...And then we could visit the slums in Paris, go to an opera in Italy, ride horses on the beach in California..."

She stopped, suddenly shy. "You-you wouldn't mind, right? I—these are some other of my dreams-"

Jack had put ideas in her head of her being able to finally do the things she had always dreamed of doing, and things that she found sounded freeing. Fun. Like the pier in Santa Monica. However, she would be lying if she said she didn't want Cal at her side now, instead of Jack.

He smiled, and kissed her head. "Whatever you want, darling. However, in order for me to _truly_ say yes, you'll have to, when we go to Paris, visit an art gallery of my own choosing, and finally admit that your tastes in art are not all what they are cracked up to be."

Rose laughed suddenly, and threw a pillow at him. "Ugh, god. No way."

"Well, then no adventures for you, darling. You'd better be nice to me, or I could just have that doctor come back and give you even more medicine..."

Rose crinkled her nose. "Ugh, fine, you win. You're just lucky I'm not one of those especially fierce suffragette types; I could have you lobbied at endlessly if I so chose for your endless threats-"

He winked at her.

She sighed suddenly, and leaned her head against his chest. closing her eyes. "I love you, Caledon Hockley."

It was the first time she had ever said the words aloud, and he couldn't help but wonder if something had gone wrong with his hearing. But she was already asleep, and he didn't have the heart to wake her. So he gently picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to bed, laying her gently under the covers.

"I love you, Rose." But he doubted she heard. So he gently kissed her on the cheek and slowly left the room, so as not to wake her.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose and Cal decided on getting married in late March of 1913. Luckily, most of the former preparations were ready to be maneuvered from last time.

Rose also decided, last minute, to change the bridesmaids gowns to pink instead of lavender—a color Mother would actually have approved of!

Truth be told, she did miss her mother. They had never been close, but she knew that her surviving the sinking and her mother not made everything so much clearer. In a way, silly though it was, she changed the bridesmaids dresses as a way of making peace with her. Silly, wasn't it?

And yet there was one more thing Rose wanted done: She wanted a new dress.

Last time, Rose confessed she was hardly the most enthusiastic (or involved) bride-to-be. Ruth had made the majority of the decisions. Rose was there as nothing but a doll, to be honest.

And she felt that choosing a dress she actually loved, could see herself in, would make her even happier about this marriage. The last dress had held nothing but bad memories, for the obvious and the trivial: the thing was extremely white and with expansive sleeves, poufy and ballooning. Not to mention all those bows. And lace. She shuddered. Ruth had practically cooed over the thing. 

No. She still wanted something white, but with character. Her character. She knew Mrs. Philips would be more than happy to go with her, but she knew the perfect person to go dress-shopping with. And that person was...

"Well, honey, let's get to shopping already!" Molly Brown chuckled as she met Rose in secret when Cal was at work.

Rose wanted the dress to be a surprise.

Rose had gotten in contact with Molly through letters. It just so happened that Molly was currently living in New Hampshire, but was on an extended vacation until the end of February, for her husband had struck even more gold out west, and was organizing all of their finances until she and their son could finally join him. Molly was more than happy to oblige, and Rose enjoyed being back spending time with her.

They really didn't talk about Ruth much. Molly knew, of course, but they avoided the subject of the sinking altogether. However, Molly just had one qualm left:

"Rose, honey, are you sure you really want to be marry'in Cal now?" She remembered that day at lunch on Titanic, and all that had transpired...

Rose stopped dead in her tracks and looked straight at Molly, almost coldly. "Why, yes as a matter of fact. Is there a problem with that?"

Rose was surprised to see Molly laugh. "Oh, thank god. You know, in your letters, you seemed so lovestruck when you even mentioned him in passing, so I know something must have changed between you two. And it's good that you answered me fiercely, as you should. Just hope he can handle the pistol that you are, sweet though you are."

Rose smiled, her iciness evaporating instantly. "I love him, now, Molly. I do. I really, really do."

Molly laughed and took her arm. "Then I _really, really _want to help you find this dress. Let's go!"

After many hours of searching, a lunch, and Molly squawking at all of the workers, mostly teenaged boys, Rose was in utter bliss as she paid for the dress.

"It's perfect, Rose!"

She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. "It really is."

The dress was pure white, with an elegant train and a gorgeous veil. Rose already decided she wanted her hair down and natural, and the veil would only enhance it. It had poufy sleeves, but not so to the degree her previous dress had been. The dress also tapered around her waist, elongating her body, and was full of gentle, wavy ruffles. The design was simple, yet extremely elegant, and of the finest taste. It was of a silky, elegant material, and Rose was in love with it. She even found the most adorable white slippers to match.

Rose however, did bat an eye when she heard the cost. It amazed her that she was so used to having money that she never really took costs for granted. However, she paid it, and with that, she and Molly left. She felt like she was floating on air.

"Oh, Molly, thank you so much! I couldn't possibly-"

Molly shushed her. "Oh stop, you'll make me cry."

They embraced. "I'm real sorry I can't make it to the wedding, sugar, but I will keep in contact with you, and we will have regular girl days, weekends, whatever, once in while. You'll have to come and stay with us at the new house in California when we finally move in."

Rose smiled. "Oh that'd be wonderful!"

Molly looked at her. "You sure Cal'll let you travel that far all by yourself? He seems like he's the worry'in kind of sort-"

Rose smiled. "Oh, he will. I'm sure of it."

She laughed. "Well, honey, have to catch my train, but you will, without a doubt, make him pass out before you even walk down the aisle."

Rose smiled.

As she rounded the corner, Molly stopped and looked at her. "You know, Rose, you're like the daughter I never had."

Rose laughed and was touched by that. "Aw Molly, that means a lot to me. Thank you."

Molly waved a hand at her. "Nothing to it, hon. See you in a few months!"

Rose smiled. "Sure thing."

As she watched Molly walk down the street, Rose was suddenly struck by an overwhelming desire to see Cal.

She couldn't wait until he got off of work...

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**First off, thank you so much for all the reviews! :) And anyway, I personally feel this chapter is a bit lame, at least in my opinion, but oh well. Hopefully you guys like it. Feel free to complain. :)**

One rainy afternoon, while Cal was at work, Rose eyed Mrs. Philips working and decided to chat with her. She was an extremely sweet old lady and Rose adored her. Rose was always restless, and ready to occupy herself with exciting and useful things to do during the day. She wasn't about to sit around and protect her nails from getting broken, like so many other first-class women. However, as the rain rendered outdoor excursions out of the question, Rose decided to help her with peeling the vegetables.

The wedding was a week away, and Rose, in truth, was particularly worried about the wedding night.

She knew that Cal was anything but a virgin, and was experienced in that field—at least more than she was. With Jack, she hadn't been that nervous at all, and it had made it all the easier knowing that Jack had been a virgin as well. However, she knew that what she had done for Jack may have been enough for him, but what about a more experienced man? She wasn't about to have this conversation with Cal—how embarrassing, not to mention improper!-but she hoped Mrs. Philips would have some advice to put her mind at ease.

She wandered into the kitchen. "Hello, Mrs. Philips."

The old woman looked up from her work, and flashed Rose a wide smile. "Hello, Miss Dewitt-Bukater. How are you?"

Rose smiled. "Fine, thank you, and oh, please call me Rose."

To Rose's surprise, she chuckled. "Oh, Miss, I have never called any of my clients by their first names, and I am not about to start now. It just feels terribly improper. I haven't even ever called Mr. Hockley by his first name."

Her curiosity piqued, Rose asked, "Oh, how long have you worked for the Hockleys?"

"Since Mr. Hockley was four years old."

Rose was shocked! "Oh goodness gracious, how interesting! Have you always enjoyed working here?"

Mrs. Philips smiled. "Oh goodness, yes. Mr. Hockley was an adorable little boy. He would pick flowers for me, and always babble to me about how good he was at fencing, and how boring Mommy and Daddy's dinner parties were." She chuckled. "He would even ask me how my day was, and would help me with work—when he could."

Rose was shocked to see the woman's expression dampen a bit, as though sad. "Mrs. Philips, are you alright?"

To her surprise, the woman put down her chopping utensils and sat down across from Rose. "Miss Dewitt-Bukater, promise me that what I am about to say will stay just between you and I. I would not even bring it up to Mr. Hockley, even if he will be keen on telling you, which he might. However, I have to say that even after all these years, it still brings me pain. I have not been able to talk about it to anyone, but I feel that you have the right to know."

Rose was intrigued. "Oh of course."

The older woman smiled at her, pained, and began.

"I know that you, of course, had met Mr. Hockley Senior when he was still alive. Nathan Hockley, to be exact."

Rose shuddered inwardly. "Yes, and I didn't like him one bit!"

Mrs. Philips smiled bitterly. "The feeling is mutual, Miss. Well, I have had the considerable displeasure to witness the abuse of both Mr. Hockley and his mother at the hands of that—that—monster. It started even before Mr. Hockley was born, with his mother. Her name was Irene. She was a beautiful woman, dark hair, dark eyes, and the very embodiment of kindness. I would hear her screams, as all we servants did, and could do nothing about it. When Mr. Hockley was born, she absolutely forbid him to lay a finger on him, and as such, suffered even more abuse. When Mr. Hockley was very small, only a toddler, it then started with him. When he got caught helping me with work, he would be beaten. And I as well. However, it hurt more to see the poor little thing crying because of what his father did to him, to both of them. I was never let go because, truth be told, I was the best worker they'd ever had. But I was sternly warned against letting him help me, and so I was forced to agree. Of course, that didn't stop Mr. Hockley from continuing when he was sure his father would be gone for extended period of time. However, as Mr. Hockley grew older, the abuse got worse. He had black eyes, fingermarks on his neck—oh, I can't even describe." Her eyes filled with tears.

"And what's even worse, is that he would watch his own mother be abused, right in front of his eyes. Mr. Hockley Senior was a very jealous man, always accusing Mrs. Hockley of having relations with this man or that man-even her own brother, at one point! That's how sick and twisted he was. He would slap her and punch her and call her names I don't even want to repeat-like slut and whore, and many others, all of which were untrue. I can't even count the number of times Mr. Hockley would run to me and hide in my apron, crying.

"However, Mrs. Hockley loved her son, and did everything for him. All the poison that Mr. Hockley Senior tried, and eventually succeeded, on brainwashing into him, such as hatred of the poor, arrogance, conceit, she tried to stamp out. However, one day—that all changed."

Rose gasped inwardly. No. She knew what was coming.

"Mr. Hockley loved his mother dearly, and this only makes what I have to say all the worse. However, one evening, in one of his jealous rages, Mr. Hockley Senior quite literally bludgeoned her to death with a fireplace poker. It was horrifying. All of us servants sat downstairs in our quarters with tears in our eyes, hands over our ears. We were defenseless. We could not even call the police, for fear he would try to frame us, or get out of it by making up a vindictive story such as Mrs. Hockley tried to kill him, and he was just defending himself. But what makes it worse, is that Mr.-Mr. Hockley saw a little of it. So when that happened, he rushed into the room, and was literally hit, abused, the usual. He ran crying to his room—we could hear him upstairs, and the whole time it broke our hearts. He just wanted his mommy back. That's what he kept repeating. I received counseling, and it did help, but sometimes-the memories just get to me."

Tears were rolling down Rose's face.

"Now, Mrs. Hockley's death was deemed a horrific accident. No charges were ever filed, because of course, Mr. Hockley Senior could get out of everything. I know not what that vile man did, but he was a mastermind at deceit. Not to mention all of his money, and power. So, Mr. Hockley was left with his father as his only parent.

"As you can imagine, the abuse continued, and it even still continued during your first engagement ..."

As if in a fog, Rose recalled how sometimes Cal had bruises on his arms and face, and one time, what looked like a bruise on his jaw, as if from a punch. Ruth had often made a big fuss over them. He would just laugh and make up excuses, such as he walked into a door, or it was a fencing accident. Oh goodness no. Now she felt really terrible.

"But during Mr. Hockley's adolescence and adulthood, he was quite literally poisoned by that monster. He was programmed to be just like his father-rich, arrogant, conceited, against poor people—the works. But what hurts the most, is that he never was. If Mr. Hockley ever spoke back to his father, and believe me, there were plenty of those moments, for they never got along—the abuse would be worse. So he took the brainwashing and started adopting his father's crude habits. He would have groups of friends over, and just hearing that sweet gentle man talk about how pathetic poor people were and how women they all desired were good for nothing but providing heirs made me sick. His friends were the same way, though I know they were vile creatures. I would go and talk with him when his friends all left-and he would only ignore me and smirk. But I know his heart wasn't in it. But it is still my belief that, in some ways, he is like his father, though through no fault of his own. He would act like the perfect carbon-copy Hockley heir in public all the time, so it is my belief that whatever his real prejudices may be, like having a tiny superiority complex over the poor, are not natural. And I know he is still a good man underneath it all. And I know he truly loves you, like he's never loved any woman before."

At the end of her speech, Rose was speechless, and crying. "Mrs. Philips, thank you for telling me. I swear I won't bring it up."

She smiled. "I know, Miss. Now, I apologize, but I have to get back to work-"

"Oh, I'll help you!"

"Now, really Miss, that isn't proper-"

"I'm helping you whether you like it or not," Rose replied.

Mrs. Philips looked taken aback. "Alright then."

The conversation lulling for a bit, Rose felt so horrible. How could she have misjudged Cal so, after never knowing what she knew now? She felt sick. But she knew that she was making up for her mistakes, and that Cal was finally happy now, as was she, so it still made her feel a little better.

At length, Rose finally drifted back to what Mrs. Philips had said. _"And I know he truly loves you, like he's never loved any woman before." _The thought made her happy, and warm inside, but still-her initial fear seemed trivial now, after what she had heard. But she was still nervous. Exactly how many women were there in his past?

Looking over at Mrs. Philips, she sliced some cabbage slowly as she thought how to phrase her question. "Mrs. Philips? Just-I'm just curious, but exactly how many women have there been before me?"

"Including you? Five."

"Oh." Rose was again shocked.

Noticing her distress, the older woman hastened to soothe her. "Oh, you misunderstand me, Miss. That includes during his teenage years. I recall he dated three women during that time-one Miss Cecilia Brenthart; one Miss Carrie Sytherson; and one Miss Selena Tallis."

Rose didn't recognize any of them. "Ah." She felt slightly jealous, too.

"And funnily enough, when he was sixteen, eighteen, and twenty-five."

Her fire getting the best of her, Rose frostily asked, "And did he ever consider marrying any of them?"

Mrs. Philips chuckled. "Oh goodness no. I never liked any of them, to be honest. They were all snooty and very boring, at least to me. Very proper first-class ladies. And besides, though he liked them initially for their looks, because they were beautiful women, and though they were all enamored with him, as he was with them, I never thought there was real substance there when the relationships deepened. But honestly, they were not all _proper_ ladies, if you catch my drift. _Very_ easy with the gentlemen. But besides, Miss Brenthart and Miss Sytherson went on to marry other wealthy first-class bachelors. And of those three, Miss Tallis, who is also married now, cheated on him with his father."

This almost made Rose drop her knife. "What?"

Mrs. Philips was grim. "Yes. Indeed. Honestly, his pride was more wounded than anything, rather than his heart, though that took a blow. Still, it hurt him and took an edge off of him for awhile."

Rose felt sickened. She had a feeling Mrs. Philips knew about her transgression, and she also knew that this time, Rose had hurt his heart.

As if reading her thoughts, Mrs. Philips wisely said, "If it makes any difference, Miss, he forgives you, and I don't hold any wrong feelings towards you. But if what you are asking me is are you the one for him, the answer is yes. He was heartbroken because his heart was wounded from what transpired with you, unlike before."

Rose was quiet. Changing the subject slightly, Mrs. Philips went on. "And as for the other wench before you, her name was Miss Elizabeth Carterson. Beautiful, rich, eligible bride-to-be, as they all were. She was smart, but had a devious side to her. She was attracted to Mr. Hockley as all his other former flames were, and enjoyed the idea of being the future Mrs. Hockley. She was also quite controlling and touched in the head. She even made up the most horrible, slanderous story about Mr. Hockley. She made out that Mr. Hockley had forced her into relations after he tried ending the relationship, and then left her high and dry. She took him to court, and of course, Mr. Hockley won. She ended up marrying her little prince that she met at a party, and is still gossiped about to this day. She has a lot of enemies. Not to mention, the unmentionable cheated with her husband when he was still married."

Rose was rendered speechless for the third time that day. "My goodness, I'm glad she got what she deserved!"

"You and I both. However, to put your fears to rest, Miss Dewitt-Bukater, you are the only woman that he truly wanted to marry, and have had the honor of being engaged to him not once, but twice!"

Rose smiled, but another thought struck her. "But, you're quite sure he never wanted to marry any of them? Truly?"

Mrs. Philips smiled at her. "While he no doubt thought of it, he was young and foolish. Besides, I could already clearly see the marked difference in him from one evening with you, Miss, compared to hundreds of them with any of his former flames."

Rose smiled, relieved, and believed her, without a doubt.

Forgive me, but there is one more—worry I have."

"Oho? Go on."

"Well, I suppose I am correct in assuming that he-uh-had-relations with all of them?"

Rose gripped the knife, determinedly not looking at her.

Mrs. Philips looked at her, quite shocked, blushing. "Miss, while I am certainly not privy to any of the details, and rightfully so, I have had to do the laundry many a time in my employment here. That, combined with observing all manner of vulgar behavior from the all of those girls with him, such as feeding each other meals, I can assure you that yes he did."

Rose felt stupid in that moment. "Well, it's just—I don't want to disappoint him, you see. He's had so much experience with other women—four obviously, that you know of, and probably more at University and such. I just—they probably did more for him than I—am aware of how to-"

Mrs. Philips smiled. "I can assure you, Miss, that you will not disappoint him. I can assure you of that. He loves you. That should be reason enough."

Rose smiled, and went back to cutting cabbage. "I suppose so. Thank you, Mrs. Philips."

"No trouble at all Miss. And if it helps?"

Rose looked at her. "Yes?"

"You are the only one of his women that I actually like."

Rose smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

The big day was finally here. Rose was extremely excited, and nervous as well.

She just couldn't believe that she was finally marrying the man of her dreams.

Rose looked in the mirror as she was fussed over, to make sure that she looked absolutely beautiful. She looked and found she was quite literally glowing.

Finally, finally, she was at the back of the church, flowers in her hands. Butterflies were rampant in her stomach, and she could hear the crowd.

But there was only one person she was nervous about seeing.

However, as if in a dream, the organ started playing the traditional wedding hymnal, and her heart started pounding as she finally fussed with her veil once more.

The doors were thrown open, and everyone stood up, awaiting the long anticipated bride.

Walking down the aisle, she smiled graciously to everyone. Mother would have been proud. However, once she finally caught sight of Cal, her heart stopped. He looked the very picture of handsome in his suit, and she longed to just touch his soft dark hair. It was loose, and the look he was giving her made her want to run down the aisle to him. She almost did, but caught herself.

Finally, she arrived. She felt nervous tingles as he touched her hand, and she couldn't wait to finally be Mrs Caledon Hockley...

Finally, the big moment was here. "Do you, Caledon Hockley, take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife..."

"I do." He was smiling just for her. She couldn't help the big grin on her own face as well.

"Do you, Rose Dewitt-Bukater, take this man, Caledon Hockley, to be your lawfully wedded husband..."

Her response was so enthusiastic nearly everyone laughed. "I do."

She started crying tears of happiness.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the-"

Rose felt dizzy as Cal bent and kissed her prematurely...much to her satisfaction, of course.

After the reception, Cal and Rose just danced outside the church to the string quartet that was still entertaining merry-goers. Rose felt utterly content.

"You know, darling, I didn't get the chance to tell you before, but you look absolutely beautiful."

He said it with such a reverence she blushed.

Hiding her face slightly by placing her head on his chest, she smiled. "And you look very handsome, Mr. Hockley."

He smiled. "Well, _Mrs. Hockley_, would you like to get out of here and finally begin our honeymoon?"

She smiled, though she still was a pit of nerves inside. "I would like nothing more."

Rose and Cal were having a two-week stay at Cal's mansion before finally seeing the wonders of Europe together, as well as Santa Monica. Rose could hardly wait.

Before getting in their waiting car, just for them, Cal gently smoothed back her hair and whispered, "You know, Rose, you really are the love of my life."

She melted. "And you, Cal, are the love of my life."

And then they set off.


	13. Chapter 13

***Firstly, if any of my readers are from Aurora, Colorado, and were directly affected or indirectly affected by the shooting, I extend my deepest sympathies. There are really no words to describe how sorry I am. I hope the maniac gets the maximum sentence.**

***Second, this story is almost at its end. BUT, rest assured, I do have more Cal/Rose stories planned in future. I have some one-shots planned, as well as a big AU story that is going to be about Cal/Rose and their romance mostly. Things happen to Rose in the beginning, and they go on the Titanic...but will both of them survive? It will hopefully be more interesting than it sounds to you guys! And I have a Snape/Lily story sort of planned for Harry Potter as well.**

***Finally, feel free to check out my other Cal/Rose story that I am almost done with. It's shorter, but the chapters will be long. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

As soon as Rose and Cal arrived home, it was pitch dark outside.

Cal helped her out of the car, and then led her inside the darkened Hockley mansion.

Rose could feel how her heart was pounding at what was to come.

"Darling, would you like some tea or anything else to eat or drink?"

Rose smiled graciously at him. "Some tea would be lovely, thank you."

Cal winked at her and then went into the kitchen to make it. He had let the servants have a full two-weeks off with pay for the first part of their honeymoon.

Rose sat, then stood up. She just couldn't, for the life of her, stay still. Her knees felt wobbly and like jelly, and the anticipation was killing her.

She was nervous still, but more than anything she still wanted it to happen, more than anything.

Finally, Cal arrived back bearing a tray with two cups on it, as well as tea.

"Thank you Cal," she said.

Cal observed Rose and spoke softly. "Rose darling, we don't have to do this if you don't-"

Rose blushed, but spoke up all the same. "Thank you Cal, but I do w-want to. That is if you..."

Cal went around the table and took her hands in his as he knelt down in front of her. He gently touched her cheek.

"I'll only want to if you are truly ready, Rose."

She smiled at him, and suddenly, Rose, in looking at his beautiful brown eyes, and observing how sweetly he was smiling at her, felt the world just fall away.

They both leaned forward, and Rose suddenly, hungrily, felt in that moment that she couldn't go on any longer without this.

After several minutes (had it really only been minutes?), Rose squealed as Cal gently picked her up, bridal style, in his arms and carried her upstairs, and sooner rather than later they arrived in the bedroom...

******************************************************************************************************After, Rose couldn't have felt happier.

Cal held her gently. "Rose, you were magnificent."

She smiled, though she felt her face redden. "And you were too, Cal."

He winked at her.

Rose had no idea what it could be like with a more experienced man, until now...As she thought of everything that had transpired in the last few hours, she couldn't stop smiling. Although it had still hurt at first, it had abated soon enough, and she felt more giddy than in pain.

"But really, Rose, this has been the best night, and day, of my entire life. I love you darling. You've no idea how long I've dreamed of this moment."

She smiled. "I love you, Cal."

He kissed her head, then smiled at her mischievously. "What do you say we continue our honeymoon some more darling?"

Rose coyly regarded him. "Oh, I must say I think I'm too tired...perhaps you can persuade me..."

The next morning was cloudy and rainy, but it did nothing to dampen Rose's mood. Upon awakening, she noticed that Cal was gone. Frowning, she was just about to get up when he arrived back, wearing nothing but a robe.

His hair was all messy from their activity the night before, and she couldn't stop blushing at the sudden deluge of memories.

He smiled as he saw her. "Oh sweet pea, you're awake! I didn't want to wake you. I just made some more tea for later."

She smiled. "Thank you," she said. She felt immensely embarrassed, though it was silly, that she was undressed more or less, save for a sheet, in front of him.

He came back to the bed. "Though I must say, waking up to a sight as lovely as you makes me forget how to do just about everything," he said softly, touching her cheek as he did so.

She blushed again. He just had this magical effect on her of reducing her strong, bold self to the equivalent of a blushing schoolgirl.

"I love that I can make you do that," he said softly again.

She could feel how her heart was pounding, and he looked so deliciously handsome, she felt as she were in some kind of fairy tale.

"Make love to me, Cal," she whispered.

"Darling, I would like nothing more."

And as he gently laid her back on the bed, Rose finally felt like she was at home.


	14. Chapter 14

**FYI: For the Dublin part, at the end of the movie, there's a picture of Rose on a horse wearing a skirt and blouse. For this story, that is meant to be a picture taken of Cal and Rose during the day for the first part of this chapter. :) And for the dancing scene, it's just like the scene in third-class. I always thought seeing Cal dance in the movie like that would be sexy, lol. :)**

Rose and Cal had a lovely time in Paris, as well as Italy and England. Their final destination was ultimately Santa Monica, but before that, they were able to spend two days in Ireland. They spent the first day sight-seeing and the second day riding horses on the beach. Rose loved it. However, on their last day, Rose was intent on showing Cal a big surprise that night.

Dublin, April 10, 1913

Rose was giggling with excitement as she pulled Cal ahead of her through the darkened Dublin streets.

"Rose, darling, wherever are we going?"

She laughed. "Oh, you'll see."

"Or are you kidnapping me? Because though that's not an entirely bad scenario at all, I still am dying to know-"

Finally, finally, they arrived at a raucous sounding pub. A quick glance inside showed a lot of people dancing and drinking. It looked like a large party. In fact, it reminded Rose of the party she had attended in third-class on Titanic.

She smiled. "I heard about this place from Molly. It sounded quite fun to me. I thought we could get something to drink as well."

Cal could only stare in horror. Oh no. She surely wasn't expecting him to dance like _that-_that was like his worst nightmare come true. And another thing, all the people looked so _happy. _It was almost scary.

Rose could only laugh at his expression. She touched his cheek. "Oh Cal, come on. It won't be that bad, I assure you."

She gently pulled him inside.

Rose and Cal arrived at the bar and sat down. The older-looking bartender smiled at Rose. "What can I get ya, miss?"

"Two beers, please."

Rose turned and watched the dancers. It looked like so much fun!

"Cal, after we're done, we should dance with them!"

And that was the first time Rose ever heard Caledon Hockley actually groan. It reminded her of a fifteen-year old boy not wanting to ball-room dance at a party, only to be forced to by his parents. She covered her hand with her mouth as she giggled.

"Rose, do we have to? Just the way they're dancing is so—so-" Cal struggled to find the word for it.

"Fun?" she volunteered.

"So-uncivilized." Cal shuddered. He couldn't imagine himself dancing like that-and besides, he would feel a complete fool if he did that!

Rose leaned over and messed up his hair some more. "Why, Caledon Hockley, I know you know how to dance."

He gave her a look. "Yes darling, of course I know how to dance, but never in my life have I ever danced like _that."_

Their beers arrived.

Rose only laughed as she drank. Eventually she finished, and stood up.

"Come on, Cal, please? For me?"

Cal smiled slightly. "I'll happily watch you darling."

Rose sighed dramatically. "And here all I wanted was for my handsome husband to dance with me on our honeymoon. How silly of me to want that."

Watching her, Cal literally felt his heart twist.

"Oh darling of course I-"

The bartender was watching the situation play out and decided to help. He thought Rose was a pretty little thing.

"Or, ya know sir, I could always keep you company if ya don't want to dance." He winked at Cal, almost suggestively.

Rose burst out laughing at the expression on Cal's face and how quickly he stood up.

She mouthed 'thank you' to the bartender and he smiled.

As they reached the dance floor, Cal grimaced. "I'll be right back, darling," he said softly.

And Cal subsequently went back to the bar (avoiding the bartender, who chuckled), and drained his beer in one swoop. He was going to need the extra liquor.

Rose could only laugh as he came back in front of her, and she couldn't seem to stop.

He smiled. "What are you laughing at, darling?"

She covered her face with her hands. "I don't know. Just you, honestly."

He raised an eyebrow at her playfully. "Well if you're just going to laugh at me-"

She smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. "Oh Cal, thank you for actually dancing with me."

He smiled. "Anything for you, Rose."

She smiled, but the moment was broken when the band started playing an umpteenth Irish reel.

Rose clapped her hands and kicked off her shoes and tossed them to the side carelessly.

She hiked up her skirt just a bit and started dancing. "Come on Cal, just dance."

Cursing himself for being in such a predicament, Cal started doing the same as Rose. She started laughing. "Oh Cal, I knew you had it in you! And see, isn't this fun? Much more fun than proper etiquette at all times while dancing, and being exactly an arm's length away from your partner at all times," she mocked in a dead-on impression of her dancing instructor at finishing school.

Cal laughed, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Feeling spontaneous, he locked elbows with her, like all the other couples, and they started going around in circles. Rose had never felt so alive. And Cal was actually quite enjoying himself as well.

Besides, the carefree expression on her face, and the knowledge that he was causing it, more than made up for his discomfort.

In fact, it was awhile before they realized all the other couples were in a circle, cheering them on.

Rose laughed in delight as Cal spun her around.

After they were finally finished, everybody applauded.

Then, to complete the fun, everybody started gathering hands and going in a circle. The band was keeping everybody upbeat.

Winking at Rose, he took her hand and they both joined the circle.

After, Rose couldn't stop laughing, she was so giddy. "Oh Cal, thank you for tonight. I had the most amazing time."

He smiled. "So did I, actually-but you are never going to tell anybody about this," he teased.

She leaned into his arms dreamily as they walked. It was a beautiful night, and she had to admit Ireland was beautiful.

"Oh of course not. Caledon Hockley would never, ever hear the end of it," she teased.

"Exactly," he said.

He looked at her mischievously. "Now, I have a little surprise for you, darling."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well, it involves going to the beach."

She smiled. "Oh alrightie then."

Arriving on the beach, Rose sighed as she leaned against Cal as they walked along the surf. "Cal, I love you."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "And I love you, darling."

"It's a beautiful night out, don't you think?"

"Not nearly as beautiful as you."

She blushed, then gasped as she observed Cal was taking off his shoes and socks, as well as his clothes.

"Cal, what are you doing?"

"Well don't you want to go for a midnight swim, darling?"

She was scandalized. "But Cal, we couldn't possibly-"

He winked at her. "Well well, I never thought you would be such a prude, Rose."

Oh how she resented that! He knew exactly how to get her blood pumping. "Caledon Hockley, I am not a prude. It's just-what if somebody saw us?"

"Darling, it's dark, and nobody will. Besides, it would be fun."

Looking at him, Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh alright."

Finally, Rose and Cal were in the water, and she had to admit, it was fun. The water wasn't that cold at all, and she loved swimming in the open water under the stars. Though it still gave her an uncomfortable flashback to waiting on the raft, under the stars, in the freezing cold, as she heard all the last cries of the people not able to get lifeboats...

She gasped as she was pulled back gently towards Cal.

She smiled as she saw him.

"You're right, Cal, this is fun. And it's very romantic too."

However, she squealed as Cal dunked her under the water, going under himself.

She laughed as they came back up.

Entwining her arms around his neck, she kissed him on the cheek. "Cal, I never told you this, but I feel like the luckiest girl in the world," she said shyly.

He smiled. "And I am the luckiest man in the world, for sure."

She blushed.

But Rose finally knew that she was almost grateful she had gotten sick, because then it gave her a second chance with Cal.

April 13, Santa Monica, 1913

Rose laughed as she and Cal left the darkened amusement park. "Oh goodness Cal, we simply have to come here again sometime."

He smiled. "Of course, darling."

However, as they walked along the beach, this time in California, they both grew solemn. They both knew what tomorrow was. And what tomorrow night would be.

"Cal? Do you-ever-think of it?"

She turned to him, and there were tears in her eyes.

He held her close, not bearing to see them. "All the time, darling. All the time."

He hated remembering what he had seen, what he had heard. That third-class man getting shot right in front of him, like it was nothing...Murdoch ordering all the men to stay back... that poor little peasant girl he had saved, because he had been cowardly...though he had still felt bad for her...that other third-class man, getting crushed by one of the ship's chimneys. The people screaming as he sat in the lifeboat...watching the ship crack in half... And...somehow, somehow, worst of all...Rose saying she would rather be Dawson's whore than his wife...her spitting on him...her running away and embracing Dawson as he looked on, his heart shattered...Not knowing if Rose was one of the victims of the sea as he sat, huddled against the cold, his skin cold as ice. Not knowing if he would find she had died, all alone, out at sea, with her last words to him words of hate...He had felt quite dead inside...

Rose was going through her own memories too. The ship cracking in half...seeing people drop and fall as she and Jack and the baker were lucky enough to stay on...the screams as she and Jack had found the scrap of wood...not being able to feel her body...finding Jack had died...

She took comfort in Cal as he held her as she just cried. It was so horrible, remembering everything.

"It'll all be alright, darling," Cal soothed her as he stroked her hair.

And in that moment, she knew it was true.


	15. Chapter 15

September 1913

Rose was literally speechless. She had had her suspicions, and her doubts, but she had finally gone to the doctor. And she felt so happy, yet so overwhelmed as well!

Rose's cycle had been late, past the point where she would consider herself normal, and she had often felt tired.

"Mrs. Hockley, you are going to be a mommy," the doctor had said, smiling at her.

She was still in a daze as she took a cab back home. She couldn't stop smiling as she tenderly touched her still flat stomach, knowing that her and Cal's child was growing inside her.

She still had no idea how to tell Cal-truthfully, she was rather nervous about telling him, but still so excited.

She planned to do it that night-after he got home from work-and yet she still wasn't prepared as he came home that evening.

After dinner, a time Rose so loved because she was able to just talk and spend time with him after being away from him for the whole day, Rose took a deep breath.

"Cal, ah-goodness-I need to tell you something. Important."

Cal smiled gently. "Isn't_ everything_ you say important, Rose?"

She playfully glared at him. "Oh Cal. It's-it's-just this is hard."

He smiled again at her, and drew her across his lap as they sat in front of the warm fire.

"Rose, you can tell me everything."

She shakily smiled, and then stood up, pacing. "So I went to the doctor today, and it turns out I'm pregnant."

She looked at him, waiting. The smile on his face was so breathtaking she couldn't help but smile back.

He laughed. "Are you really sure, Rose?"

"Yes. I mean, my-my menses were rather late, and I-" She stammered, suddenly feeling shy discussing such intricate, private details with him.

That was enough. Cal suddenly stood up and picked her up, twirling her around in his arms. "Oh my goodness darling, I'm so happy!" He kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled. "I am too."

He smiled. "This is such fantastic news darling. Just think-I'm going to be a daddy."

She smiled. "And I'm going to be a mommy," she said softly.

As she looked into Cal's eyes, loving how he smiled at her, it was moments like these that she cherished, above all.

Later that evening, Rose was startled that she couldn't find Cal anywhere. But somehow, she ended up finding him. Outside on the porch drinking, that was.

It reminded her, almost through a tunnel, of the day she had gone to apologize, all those months ago...

She started. "Cal? What's the matter?"

He hastily looked at her, ashamed. "Oh goodness darling, I didn't mean to-"

Without his having to ask her, she just went over to him and held him.

"Cal, just tell me. What's wrong?"

One look at him made her heart bleed for him.

She rubbed his back in circles as he looked at her, and he just looked so broken in that moment.

There were slight tears in his eyes.

"Oh darling, it's just-I'm so happy that we're going to have a baby, it's just-what if I'm like my father with it? I mean, you-you know, of all people, how horrid I can be," he said, laughing bitterly.

She just held him.

"I mean, I-I spent practically my whole life getting abused by that bastard. Some of that behavior you have unfortunately witnessed first-hand with me. But still-I-forgive me for being frank, darling, but one of the happiest days of my life was the day he died.

"I-just-every day it seemed I'd get slapped, punched, berated. I remember this one time, he practically almost dislocated my shoulder when he was in one of his moods. And oh, when I was seventeen, he almost broke my back." He still laughed bitterly, shaking his head, his eyes fixed on some invisible point Rose could not see.

"But still...I tell myself I won't be like him...I tell myself I would never do what he did to me...and I've already broken that vow once. Who's to say I won't do it again."

Rose held his face and forced him to look at her. "Caledon Hockley, do you honestly think for one second that I would be here with you, of my own free will, if you really _were _like him underneath it all?"

He didn't answer.

"Cal," she said, a little more forcefully.

"No," he said, quietly.

"Then there's your answer. Cal, I know you now, better than I did when we were engaged. And while I do admit what you did on Titanic was inexcusable, I didn't make it any easier for you, and that underneath it all, you are a very good man. You've shown me that you do know how to love, you do know how to make all the right decisions. And I know you would never hurt our child, or me."

He still didn't answer.

Yet his next statement hit her. "Do you know, that I only acted arrogant all the time the first time around because I was so used to his abuse? That I acted arrogant to mask the pain of your rejection, his rejection, and what I perceived everyone else would say and do if they knew the real me?"

She was speechless. _"I acted arrogant to mask the pain of your rejection."_ Her rejection. She knew that he had forgiven her, but also knew that all wounds could not heal. They would always be there, in his heart, bandaged up, yet ready to burst open at the most vulnerable of times.

She whispered, "Cal, I'm sorry. Truly."

She was encouraged when he smiled at her softly. "I know darling. And I'm sorry, it's just...I love you so much, and I don't ever want to lose you again. Or our baby."

He was crying and so Rose just held him. "You never will, Cal. I promise."


	16. Chapter 16

Rose smiled as Cal brought her some milk as she sat in front of the fire.

"Thank you," she said, then laughed as he gently lifted her across his lap.

"So what do you think it'll be?" she asked, laughing slightly.

"Well, I think it'll be a boy," Cal said, smiling.

"Oho!" Rose exclaimed, amused all the same. "Is that right? And what if it's a girl?"

"Well then she'll be as beautiful as her mommy," Cal said, smiling as he kissed her head.

"Well, at any rate, we'll find out soon enough," Rose said.

"Are you nervous?" Cal said.

Rose smiled. "No, not at all. I can't wait to bring our little baby into the world."

"And I can't wait either," he said.

"Although I do admit having you at my beck and call will be rather entertaining," she laughed.

Cal only looked at her playfully. "Oh please, I'd never hear the end of it if I wasn't."

She swatted him on the arm. "Ow!"

She laughed. "I'm sorry, but I can't be held accountable for my actions for the next nine months. I really can't."

"And that, Rose darling, is why I love you."

One day, Rose was helping Mrs. Philips with housework when she felt a dreadful pain in her abdomen.

"Oh goodness," she said, gasping as she dropped the laundry basket.

"Oh Mrs. Hockley, are you alright?"

"C-Call the d-doctor," she said. "And C-Cal. I think the baby's coming."

The labor lasted seven agonizing hours. Cal was beside himself with worry. Listening to her screams was tantamount to torture.

He had already been scolded at for bursting inside the room once before, so he didn't want to go through that again.

However, finally, at long last, the doctor came, smiling, and said that Rose had asked to see him.

He practically ran up the stairs, and he felt his heart leap as he entered the dark room, and closed the door, and saw her smiling and holding a cooing little bundle.

"Hello darling," he said as he walked to the bed and gently sat down beside her.

"Meet our little boy," she said, smiling at the wonder in Cal's expression.

"Oh goodness Rose, he's so perfect," he said, smiling.

"Yes, and he's as handsome as his daddy," she said, smiling at him.

He kissed her head, and as he finally held his son, he felt the most incredible wave of love wash over him. It was incredible, but Cal was amazed: he looked just like him, in every way, save a much younger version. The resemblance to himself was uncanny.

"I love you so much Rose," he said, smiling.

"And I love you Cal," she said, the emotion evident in her voice.

It was the perfect moment, one that Rose would savor for years to come.

They decided to name him after Cal, his full name being Caledon John Hockley. They would call him Caledon to avoid confusion.


	17. Chapter 17

**One more chapter after this, and I promise it'll be good! :) Thanks so much for all the reviews on this story!**

"Daddy!" Little Caledon squealed as he ran into Cal's arms. Caledon was now four years old, and the spitting image of Cal.

Cal had just arrived home from work, and could only smile as he watched his son run toward him.

"Oh hello! Daddy missed you!" He scooped Caledon up in his arms and gave him a big hug. "My, you're so strong!"

Little Caledon giggled. "I missed you too! And Daddy, Mommy's tummy is so big! You should see it!"

Cal had to stifle a laugh. "I hope you didn't tell her that, Caledon."

"Oh I did! I did."

Cal laughed. This was his son indeed. But it still caught him in amazement at how identical he looked to him. It was like looking into a mirror. His son had the same smile, same face, same hair, and same dark eyes and slender build. It was uncanny.

Beginning to tickle him, he asked, "So what did Mommy say when you said that, hmm?"

"Well, she said that it made her feel sad, but then I went and gave her a big hug and a kiss, and she said that made her feel so much better, and then she tickled me."

Cal smiled.

Changing the subject, Caledon smiled at Cal. "Daddy, when I grow up, I wanna be just like you."

Cal's heart literally melted. He kissed Caledon on the cheek. His voice had been so full of that childlike wonder when he said that. Cal could only feel blessed at how fortunate his life had turned out.

"Well, why don't we go and see Mommy?" He scooped Caledon up in his arms and carried him upstairs, and enjoyed listening to his chatter.

"But Daddy, I'm just as handsome as you already."

Cal laughed out loud. "Oh, old boy, don't let mommy hear you saying things like that."

"But it's true." Cal could only laugh. Soon enough, he knocked on Rose's and his bedroom door, and poked his head inside.

"Rose? Are you up for some company?"

She smiled. "Oh thank goodness. I'm going crazy sitting up here all the time, doing nothing. **Bedrest," **she scoffed. "I swear the doctor just has it out for me."

Cal smiled. "Well it won't be that much longer now. How are you feeling darling?"

She groaned. "As big as a barge."

Cal smiled. "Oh darling, you're still beautiful to me."

Rose looked at him. "If I had the energy, I'd throw a pillow at you."

"Mommy, that's mean!"

Rose smiled. "Oh come here, my adorable little boy."

She let Caledon snuggle up beside her on the bed. "Are you excited to have a little baby brother or sister?"

Caledon wrinkled his nose. "It better be a boy. I don't want it to be a girl."

Rose smiled. "Why, I'm a girl."

"Yes, but you're my mommy."

Cal smiled. "Come on, Caledon, let's give Mommy some peace."

Suddenly though, Rose held her stomach, gasping from the pain. "Oh god! Cal, call the doctor."

Cal was in a panic. "You're going into labor darling? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Cal!"

Cal hastily grabbed Caledon and ran downstairs. "Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?"

"Oh nothing. The baby's coming."

At length, Cal and Caledon were in the parlor, waiting while Rose gave birth. Last time, Cal remembered all too well how he had been scolded for rushing into the birthing room.

"Daddy, let's wrestle!"

Cal smiled. "Oh alright."

Finally, after many agonizing hours, Cal went up into the bedroom after putting Caledon to bed. Poor little Caledon had literally fallen asleep in Cal's arms.

Rose was exhausted, but she looked beautiful to Cal.

"Hello Cal." She was smiling as she held a precious little...girl.

Cal could only smile. "Is that-is that-"

Rose smiled. "Yes. It's our daughter."

Cal came close to the bed and carefully sat down beside Rose and smiled. His heart stopped. She was absolutely beautiful. This time, their child was the spitting image of Rose. She had Rose's porcelain skin, dark blue eyes, red lips, and curly red hair.

"Can I-"

She smiled. "Of course, Cal."

Cal took her in her arms and felt the world just stop. He knew that he would never let any harm befall her. His daughter.

"She's beautiful, darling. As beautiful as her mother." Rose smiled.

He kissed Rose on the cheek.

"I thought of a name for her, if you like."

"Yes?" Cal smiled, still looking at her.

And so that was how Elizabeth Rose Hockley was born.

Rose never was able to conceive again after Elizabeth, but Rose and Cal definitely had their hands full with Caledon and Elizabeth. Rose and Cal had a wonderful life together, full of love and happiness, and, most of all, adventure and love.


	18. Chapter 18

**So hi...so sorry about the delay. My laptop was sick, and finally it is fixed again, so hurray for that. :) And thanks so much for all the reviews on this story, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

**And finally, Strange will be finished eventually...But as compensation for not being able to update as frequently because of school (grr!) I do have yet ANOTHER Cal/Rose story that I am working on, and will only publish when the whole thing is done. The majority of it is...I had fun researching Harvard sports in the early 1900s and other things that I'm not going to say because that would spoil it...anyway, that one should be up soon. I really like it so far though. :)**

1996

"So you see Mr. Lovett, life isn't about jewels or riches…it's about second chances, and making life count."

Rose smiled as she saw how every single crew member, including Lovett himself, was literally speechless. She had just finished telling them of her story on Titanic, as well as the story of how she and Cal had had a fairy-tale life together.

"Wow," Brock finally said, laughing slightly. "That's quite a lesson, Mrs. Hockley, and you sure lived quite a life."

Rose smiled at Lizzy. "Oh I lived an absolutely wonderful life, that's for sure…Say, would you like to see Cal's and I's wedding picture?"

Lizzy smiled. It was one she had seen many a time before.

"Sure."

Rose carefully brought down the picture from the mantle, where it was crammed with pictures from their honeymoon, mostly, as well as her first acting publicity shot.

She smiled as she gently handed over the picture to Brock. She loved remembering that day, how happy she and Cal had been. Cal looked as handsome as ever, and she thought that was the most (well, only!) beautiful picture of herself.

Bodine's jaw dropped, and he was literally speechless. "Wow, you sure were hot when you were younger, Mrs. Hockley."

Brock gave him a disgusted look, but Rose only laughed. "Why thank you for that eloquent compliment, Mr. Bodine."

He smiled. "No problem Mrs. H. And damn, Cal sure was a lucky bastard…rich and good-looking to boot."

Brock rolled his eyes. "I apologize for him, Rose. I really do."

Rose only laughed again. "Not a problem, I assure you."

Lizzy rolled her eyes, smiling at Rose.

As they all grew quiet again, Rose smiled. "And I know you may be thinking, why did I go back to him? Well the answer is I never knew him. I never let myself get to know the real him. He really was so sweet and tender underneath it all, and I can honestly say he was, and is, the love of my life. Maybe he changed. Maybe I did. Maybe it was a combination of both. I don't know, but all I do know is the real Caledon Hockley was one of the greatest people I have ever known. I miss him everyday."

She noticed how everyone was staring at her now, again.

Brock smiled. "I wish we would have gotten to meet him. I wish we would have gotten to meet any of these people from Titanic…except maybe Lovejoy."

Rose stifled a laugh. "Oh Mr. Lovett, that's probably one of the funniest things I've ever heard in my life."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Lizzy went over to Brock on the deck. He was looking wistfully ahead of him, into the depths of the dark ocean.<p>

"Four years, I've thought of nothing except Titanic. And I never let it in. I never let it get to me."

Lizzy smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

He smiled. "Oh it's fine…" Suddenly he turned to her, smiling, and said, "Would you like to dance?"

Lizzy happily nodded yes, smiling and laughing all the while.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Rose walked to the bow of the ship, breathing in the evening air. Smiling, she took the Heart of the Ocean from her nightgown pocket.<p>

She remembered always being so amused at all the theories and hoopla of how the necklace may have changed shape over the years. Even if it were given as a serious gift, it was still valuable.

She smiled, remembering the night Cal had, not given it to her, but in a way, given it to her again…if that made sense...

_It was February 24, 1913. Her eighteenth birthday. She remembered it so clearly…Rose smiled as Cal entered the room. "Are your eyes closed, darling?"_

_She laughed. "Yes, yes, for the millionth time."_

_"Alright, I just want to make sure…"_

_She snorted. "Oh Cal, you've already given me acting lessons, and the most romantic dinner of all, so I don't see what else you could possibly have left…"_

_He laughed. "Oh darling, I have one more thing, I promise…I know you said you didn't want a big fuss, but I just couldn't help it."_

_She giggled as she felt his warm hands brush her neck ever so slightly._

_"Now, open your eyes…"_

_She did, and gasped. "I...oh goodness gracious…"_

_"I had it remade, I guess you could say…the diamond was replaced, and recut, and it's smaller now…and the chain is different, and I also had it engraved, if you look on the back…"_

_She smiled, melting as she read the inscription. "To Rose. All my love, Cal."_

_Smiling, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love it. Truly I do. It's more to my taste, this time."_

_He smiled. "Happy birthday, Rose."_

_She had smiled. "I love you Cal…"_

She smiled, tears reaching her eyes at the memory. They had almost made love that night, but decided to wait until the wedding night.

Rose smiled. She could never have given this up, not for all the money in the world. It was too precious.

She sighed. She had lost Cal when he was 95, and she only 82. That had been horrible…

Blocking out the painful memory, she smiled. She was 100 now, and, somehow, she knew, close to the end soon. Then she would be with Cal again. She knew that when she went, she would ultimately go to him.

She passed away peacefully in her sleep, and then, suddenly, she was young and beautiful again, wearing the outfit she had worn when she and Cal had had their first picnic on that autumn day so long ago.

The wind blew her long red hair around her face, and she smiled when she reached the trail and Cal waiting for her.

He was young and handsome again, and she couldn't walk fast enough. He was wearing the same outfit he had worn that day too.

She smiled as she finally reached him, and finally, finally, she was home once again. Forever.

THE END


End file.
